Naruto The Third Chapter
by natsu d uchiha
Summary: After the war konoha is finally at peace, or so it may seem. There may not be enemies to threat there village but naruto and his friends got a bigger problem, LOVE. See how him and the other shinobis struggle through this complicated love story. PAIRINGS NARUHINA and I'm not sure on the rest, have to see how the storie evolves.
1. Chapter 1

raindrops were showering the forest were a young blond shinobi was resting inside his tent. he was lost in his memories from a year and a half ago, his soft but mature voice said "It's time to go back home". With those words said the young man quickly closed his eyes, losing himself in his dreams. Before losing himself to his slumber a few words appeared in his mind "it's time to continue my life".

morning came and the uzumaki boy named naruto quickly opened his eyes. He gathered all of his belongings and started his journey back home, back to konoha.

A week had past and finally he was only five hours away from reaching his destination. the young uzumaki was walking through the forest enjoying the calm, sunny day. The minutes turned into hours and he was finally in front of the front gates, a smile appeared on his face "I'm finally here I wonder what the gangs been up to". When naruto passed through the gates, he was welcomed by two familiar smiles. He reached his favorite ramen stand, the stars were already shining in the sky. Their he saw two familiar faces eating. One was a raven hair man with a uchiha crest on his back and the other was his red haired, newly found, cousin. He walked towards them and said "hey Karin I noticed you got a thing for uchihas" with a laughter interrupting his sentences. "shut up idiot we're on a mission", "I didn't know that's what people call a date now a days". Karin was outraged, she was ready to knock naruto unconscious before itachi interrupted. "Its not what you think me and Karin are working on a barrier". The uchiha genius gestured naruto to sit down, Itachi than continued. "With my knowledge on genjutstu and since she's a sensor type we are going to create a barrier, so that when someone unknown trespasses it, he or she will fall into a genjutsu. Until a leaf ninja releases it, of course by that time they will be captured".

Naruto couldn't help but be amazed, his friends were indeed amazing. "Order what you want its on me", the uzumaki eye's beamed at itachi's offer. Ayame soon came to attend him For some reason she seemed mad ,until she saw her most loyal customer. "hey naruto I didn't know you were back, welcome home". She than looked at the red headed beauty and said "welcome back Karin I see you've taking a liking to this place". Karin smiled and nodded. Itachi who was waiting to be greeted, but got a sour look from ayame instead, looked puzzled wondering the reason why.

After they finished there meal itachi asked ayame for a bottle of sake, Karin with a worried face said "I don't think that's a good idea". "hey I don't drink that often but todays a special acation". Naruto asked itachi "so how you like the world of the living". the uzumaki cousins and the uchiha prodigy took a drink of sake and itachi answered "not bad I'm glad the kages decided to let sasuke revive me" he took another drink of sake and continued "now I con look over sasuke , make sure he makes the right decision". They continued conversing until itachi had had enough sake for one night. He drank the last of the sake, paid his bill and told ayame "you know It feels great being alive, when are you going to let me take you out". A vein popped on ayame's forehead, she than threw the change at itachi and said "get out". Itachi said his good byes to naruto and Karin and wobbling, walked home.

Naruto and Karin started to walk home "so what's the problem with ayame, seems she doesn't like itachi all that much". A sweat drop appeared on the back of Karin's head, she adjusted her glasses and said "I cant tell you promised ayame I wasn't going to tell anybody". "fine be like that". Naruto wondering how his old team was doing asked his cousin "how's sasuke and sakura doing, I bet they're dating by now". A serious face appeared on Karin "not extacly they actually don't talk any more", "WAIT why"? The red headed uzumaki put her index finger on her chin and said "Well it all started" FLASHBACK It was a peaceful night in konoha, two months before naruto returned to konoha. The streets were swarming with citizens and shinobi alike, sakura or better known as konoha's beauty these days was walking with ino. "Forehead why are we walking all through the village I'm tired" Karin than said "yea lets go eat instead. sakura while turning her head as many directions as possible responded "I'm looking for sasuke maybe he wants some company". they than noticed sasuke walking and approached him. "hey sasuke kun" the uchiha ignored them and kept on walking. Sakura tried to fallow but ino grabbed her on her shoulder, the pinkette look back only to see ino nod her head no. She completely ignored her friends warning and ran towards her beloved raven haired uchiha. She grabbed his arm but he selfishly snatched it away and yelled, so all the people on the streets could hear, "leave me alone, don't you get I don't want to talk to you" teardrops started to run down her cheeks like two streams carrying a heavy current. all the villegers heard sasuke's scream and decided to disappear nobody wanted to get in the uchihas way. sakura with her heart torn in to little bits for the dozens time screamed back "why are you like this to me all I want to do is be part of your life" sasuke continued to ignore her and walked away. Sakura feeling worse than trash for being ignored by sasuke screamed "your just another damn uchiha selfish, cold hearted, and bitter. you think your the greatest but in reality your nothing but trash just like the rest". sasuke froze when he heard sakura's last sentence, he soon appeared in front of her. she seen sasuke hand heading towards her but it was to fast so she could react in time. All she could do was close her eyes. when she noticed that the slap never reached her she opened her eyes only to see a young man with lavender eyes blocking sasuke's strike. "don't get in my way hyuga" Neji than pushed sasuke back and said "what the hell are you doing and you call your self a man". sasuke seeing neji mad smiled and said "she's a shinobi she can take care of her self". the hyuga's cousins soon grabbed sakura and pulled her back. Neji seeing that all four girls were at a safe distance said "yes but here in konoha, our home, she's considered a lady and if you cant' respect that you can take your anger out on me". Sasuke turned around and said "your not even worth it", "don't go around pretending your the strongest we all no naruto is" the uchiha turned around to see that a girl around sixteen years old was the culprit of that outburst. He looked at her for a long minute, he than appeared for a second in front of her only to disappear again. "hanabi are you ok" she than answered "yes sister" she than continued in a voice so soft for her only to continue "but he took my hairpin". END FLASHBACK

Naruto and Karin soon arrived at there home naruto went inside his department and Karin into hers. naruto after hearing karins story realized he had to have a talk with his best friend, he got ready to bed and closed his eyes waiting for the sun to rise.


	2. First day in konoha

**AN I'm really sorry this chapter is really really short I only wanted my first chapter to be this short, but I just came back from Mexico and this is all I could type in one night. Next week I will try to have a better and longer chapter. Hope you enjoy, follow and review.**

**Also I will explain how neji is alive in the next chapter.**

"so are you coming with me to the hokage tower". Karin with a smile on her face said "no sorry I cant I promised sakura and the girls I'll meat them at the park, from their we're going to walk around the village I guess". she than started to walk through the streets of konoha.

The new hokage was sitting on his desk doing his paper work like any other day, "you know that's rood coming in from the window" the blond haired boy jumped into the office "kakashi sensei but you use to do it all the time". The silver haired hokage looked up from his paperwork and starred at naruto "really I don't recall that". kakashi than put his paper work aside and pulled out his icha icha book out of his robe "any ways it's nice seeing you again, haven't you seen any of your comrads yet". naruto took a seat and said "no only Karin oh and itachi but the person I need to talk to is sasuke". "I guess you heard of what happened with him and sakura, but he's not here he's been on a mission for the last month". naruto looked irritated he wanted to talk to sasuke to tell him to stop acting like an ass. "but dont worry his should have arrived yesterday so he'll be here soon. Naruto started to walk towards the door when kakashi said "and where do you think you're going" he looked back and with a confused look on his face said "to go look for sasuke" The silver hair shinobi got up from his seat and said "wrong answer you're going to cover for me while I take a break" "but kakashi sensei paperwork is so boring". Kakashi walked past naruto and through the door, of course reading his book. "well you are the next hokage you need training" with that kakashi left naruto in the office doing his paper work.

naruto was walking out of the hokage tower with shikamaru. "damn kakashi sensei he made me do all his paper work", It was already night, him and shikamaru were finally going home. Since tsunade retired he became kakashi's assistant. The pinapple head pulled out a cigarette and lid it "don't feel bad he's gotten almost everybody to do his paper work". naruto not surprised one bit, he knew very well that his sensei was clever enough to fool anybody. Unfortunately even him. "really like who". "well like kiba, sakura, shino, ino, and hinata". naruto wasn't surprise that he could fool kiba but the rest were very smart. "really how". Shikamaru took another smoked, he stopped walking and looked up at the sky. "he told kiba the same thing as you" than he took a seat next to a sakura tree. "shino was easy to fool he told him he wanted to be his friend and wanted to get to know him better, next thing you know bug boy was doing his work". "Ino has been boy hungry and said that any boy would want her if she was capable of doing the hokage's work even sasuke". naruto than took a seat on another side of the tree. "than he told sakura that sasuke might notice her more if she could help him once he became hokage". On naruto a smile appeared on his face, knowing his friends were the same since he left for his journey. He looked at his beautiful village that he loved more than his life and asked "And what about hinata". Shikamaru knew he couldn't tell his dear friend the real reason, That hinata did it for the same reason as sakura but instead of sasuke's it was for naruto's sake. "well you know how nice she is" naruto answered "yea she's the nicest person I ever met".


	3. Chapter 3

"And what about hinata". Shikamaru knew he couldn't tell his dear friend the real reason, That hinata did it for the same reason as sakura but instead of sasuke's it was for naruto's sake. "well you know how nice she is" naruto answered "yea she's the nicest person I ever met". Naruto and the nara boy were still sitting peacefully by the sakura tree. "how you like traveling the world". Naruto remembered all of his adventures and answered "it was alright I got to see many beautiful places and got to help a lot of people in need, but I'm glad I'm home again. I really missed everyone." After shikamaru finished the last of his cigarette they decide to go out and eat. They walked casually through the village towards chouji's hose. Finally they made their way towards ichirakus'.

Two beautiful girls accompanied with their cousin walked past by the entrance gates, hinata than noticed naruto's apprentice and his two teammates were guarding the entrance. hanabi than said to meogi "hi and why are you on guard duty" Meogi sitting next to udon who was sitting next to konohamaru, sighed and said wile pointing at konohamamaru "thanks to that idiot we were punished by the hokage and now we have to do guard duty for a whole month". konohamaru slammed his hands on the desk and said outraged "how was I suppose to know that kid was like royalty, besides he had it coming he was a pain in the ass". Instantly meogi hit konohamaru on the head, knocking him out instantly. Her strength was almost equal to sakura's "you idiot don't you remember kakashi told us on the briefing". A light bulb than appeared on top of meogi's head she turned around and looked at neji and hinata "oh I forgot to tell you guess who's back"...

ever since after the war konoha had become very lively with citizens. Of course there was only one place in the entire village that appeared like a ghost town, the uchiha compound. Itachi and sasuke decided to rebuild the compound exactly like it was before pain destroyed it. They both moved into their old home. Itachi was going through some papers, since he was the head of the clan for now. The youngest of the uchihas appeared next to him which itachi already knowing it was him said "hello brother haven't seen you in a while". Sasuke didn't answer, he simple threw an old family picture of his mother and father onto the table. Itachi looked curious at his little brother but before he could say anything sasuke started "why does some hyuga have the hairpin that my mother is wearing in this picture". Itachi tired from doing all of his paper worked stretched out of his chair. He than yawned and while rubbing his eyes said "I guess you've seen it on little hanabi, I'm sure it looks great on her just like it did on mom" Sasuke a little mad at his brother for not answering his question Said "you mean looked", he than showed the hairpin to itachi. "sasuke why did you take it from her she had the right to keep that memento". sasuke confused clenched his dear mother's hairpin in his hand and asked "why". The oldest of the uchiha started to walk away and ended his conversation with his brother "why don't you ask her when you return it to her" he than looked back "and on your way there you should also apologize to sakura I heard what you did" he than continued to walk away and disappeared into the darkness of the house.

Hinata was walking nervously lost in her thoughts, neji and hanabi followed. Neji also looked troubled and hanabi seemed a little irritated. The youngest of the three hyugas whispered to her cousin "and why do we have to go to that lame ramen stand", neji looked at hinata making sure she wasn't listening "because I'm hungry". "you just want to go because that naruto guy might be be there". Neji looked at his little cousin and opened his mouth but he didn't say a word. "you know how sister feels about him and if he ends up hurting her I'm going to cut his di". Before the hyuga could finish her sentence her sister interrupted "hanabi its alright I have to face him sooner or later".

Meanwhile naruto was enjoying his third bowl of ramen accompanied by shikamaru and chouji. Sasuke uchiha suddenly appeared and said "I thought I'd find you here" He than too took a seat and ordered his meal. They were all eating their ramen in peace until naruto said to sasuke "when are you going to apologized to her you idiot you really messed up this time". shikamaru was expecting sasuke to give naruto one of his cold eragent replies but instead heard "I know I'll talk to her when I see her". naruto wanting to make his friend mad said with a seriouse tone "you also need to apologize to neji". "like hell I will", "Sasuke you have to", "I will never apologize to a hyuga you got that". They continued to argue about random stuff while chouji continued devouring his ramen, Shikamaru was simply enjoying the time he spent with his friends.

Sakura arrived at her house from a long day of walking around the village market. she really liked on her day off to walk around with all of her girl friends, when she entered she noticed her mom was cooking while her dad was reading the news paper She had already ate so she decided to go up stairs, take a shower and go to sleep.

The three hyugas arrived at the stand where naruto and his friends where eating. Neji noticed hinata was still very nervous so he decided to take the lead "hey long time no see naruto". The uzumaki hero looked back and said "hey neji hinata and who are you" while pointing at hanabi. A vein popped on hanabis forehead "you idiot I'm hanabi hyuga, hinatas sister" naurot could tell she was the complete opposite from her sister, while hinata was very gentle she was very short tempered. Sasuke lookedover and noticed hanabi the person he wanted to talk to.


End file.
